Bloodlust
:NOTE: This installment is currently a work in progress. Bloodlust is the tenth installment in the Hymn For The Cursed series. Source description Things have been peaceful for too long and the McCall Pack believes their troubles may finally be on the downturn. Two visitors, however, immediately begin to change all that. Featured original mythology *Bodark *Nuin *Whitebeam Excerpt ---- SECTION IS TO BE UNEDITED --Sylvos Windrunner (talk) 23:34, February 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- | CHAPTER ONE, And So It Begins | "Are you almost packed?" Scott said first as he entered his mother's house, Isaac right behind him. The beta quickly closed the front door and peaked out the window in the living room, watching for any irregular movement. "Almost. Scott, what's going on?" Melissa said, walking down the stairs, two carry-bags in her hands. "No time to explain. Stiles' dad is on his way over; he's gonna' take you somewhere safe." "Safe? Scott talk to me." "They killed her," he said, sitting down, his eyes a little glazed over from shock. "They killed Allison." …one day earlier: November 22, 2017. "You're gonna' help me cook tomorrow, right?" Melissa asked Scott as he bit into his grilled cheese. "Uh—" Scott began. "Listen here, if your entire pack is coming over and Stiles and his dad and the Argents, I sure as hell am not cooking without help." "I'll help you, mom," Isaac said with a mouthful. "Even on his own Scott still needs to stay away from the kitchen." Isaac smirked at Scott's frown, looking over at Melissa who also smiled. "It's because you do everything for him," she replied, looking at Scott as if waiting for whatever excuse he'd throw out next." "He offers!" Scott tried but they only grinned even more. "I hate you both," he said before taking another large bite out of his sandwich. Bang, bang, bang. "I'll get it," Isaac said, walking to the front door. "Hello?" There stood a kid. A teenager. A nervous wreck that looked frightened out of his mind. "I heard the alpha was here." … Knock, knock, knock. "Coming!" came Allison Argent's voice from the kitchen of her and her father's apartment. Allison opened the front door to see two men standing there, the forward-most-one with a cheery smile on his face. "Hello?" she said curiously, both looking vaguely familiar. "How's my favorite niece," the first one said. "Uncle…Uncle Clark?" she said. The man smiled wider. "What're you doing here?" Allison said as she stepped forward, taking her dad's younger brother into a hug. "It's good to see you, too, Ali," her uncle said. "Do you remember this guy?" he continued, pointing at the younger man behind him. When Allison looked a little lost, he filled in the gap. "You probably don't remember him; I think you only met him once or twice as a kid. This is your Uncle Courtney—the baby of the family." Allison smiled and they only shook hands. "I remember when you were only this big," the younger man said, holding hand to about a toddler's height. "Allison, who was at the…door…" Chris said as he rounded the corner. The oldest of the four Argent siblings quickly looked unhappy, but walked up to them regardless. "Clarence, Courtney," he said rather stiffly, only barely acknowledging his brothers. "Chris, it's good to see you," Clarence said, smiling at his brother, though certainly not as warmly as he had at Allison. "Is it just the two of you?" "Louise and Neil will be here tomorrow morning." Chris only nodded once, and slowly. "Can we come in?" "By all means," Chris Argent said, his tone clearly skeptical and hesitant. As they walked in, Allison tried to break the brick-thick sheet of ice. "I thought you were in Afghanistan?" she said, directed at Clark. "I got back last month; company didn't need me there anymore." "Allison," Chris interrupted, "would you mind giving us some time to…catch up?" Allison looked at him strangely, weirded out by her father's behavior. But she only nodded and walked into her room as the three men walked into the office. Allison sat at her desk, clearly trying to process what had just happened when her father switched on the one way speaker in her room (as Allison was now a full employee of Argent Arms International and her father's number-two, Chris enabled all so-called private meetings to be listened in on from Allison's room): "What're you doing here?" Chris said accusingly. "She could have joined us, Chris," Clarence replied. "We know she knows about our family business. She dated the alpha, right?" "I won't ask a second time," Chris pushed, not impressed. "Look, Chris," Courtney began, his tone clearly more of a plea and loaded with no sense of amusement like Clarence, "you and I both know Gerard…well I was never a fan of his." There was a pause. "But what happened here, with him. With Kate. Christ, with your wife…" "What Courtney's getting at," Clarence picked up, "is that we're back to finish the job. Once and for all." "So, to hell with the code?" Chris replied. "You wanna' come here and murder some college kids?" When Clarence seemed to not be impacted by that, Chris continued. "Look, I've put the Hales behind me and the pack here is different, Clarence. If you knew anything about your targets, you'd know that." "The world is changing, Chris. These beasts are only getting more and more hostile. And others, well others think it's time to retire the code." "What's that supposed to mean?" "We're not the only ones who've lost family to these creatures," Clarence stated matter-of-factly. "Michael Ostravos is dead." Chris was silent for a moment, processing what his estranged brother just told him. "You're sure it was a werewolf?" Courtney nodded. "We've tracked the killer here," Clarence said. "Wait, why're you tracking him?" Chris asked. "What's going on?" "The families have abolished the code." "They can't abolish the code, not without the consent of all three." "They don't recognize you as the head," Clarence said. "Excuse me?" ...continues after the external links Category:Hymn For The Cursed fictions Category:Fanfiction Category:Lyo24boi